


And Thank You Again

by daphnerunning



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Keith wants is to see The Girl one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Thank You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Birthday Presents for All on Tumblr. Anon wanted Keith/Cis.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Why had those been his last words to her? They were so unspecific. After all, “tomorrow” could mean a lot of things. She might have thought he was referring to the future in general.

Well, he’d make up for it. The next time he saw her, he’d be a lot more specific.

The old woman in the camel overcoat dropped her walking stick. Keith ran over and picked it up before she’d been able to bend more than a few inches. “Here you are, Grandmother.”

Faded blue eyes crinkled at the corners. “Thank you, young man. Is she here yet?”

“She?”

The woman tapped her spectacles. “I might not see too well anymore, but I know what it looks like when a man waits for a woman. I walk by here every day on my way to the market. You must have worn a hole in that bench by now.”

Keith gave her a warm smile. “You’re very kind to have remembered me, Grandmother.”

The old woman hesitated, like she was about to say something else. Then she shruged, took her cane from his hand, and walked on.

People talked to him a lot. He’s always tried to be approachable. The boys who play baseball around the corner used to tease him for bringing flowers every day. They gave up after a while. One very nice young lady sat with him for an hour once, but left before Keith could think of something to say.

John let out a growl.

Keith’s heart leapt, and his legs followed suit. He actually hovered for a second before he remembered not to use his powers.

There, standing perfectly still, looking exactly the same as she had the last time he’d seen her, was The Girl. She was perfect, to the top of her red headband. All the wind power in the world couldn’t help Keith remember to breathe.

“I’m sorry,” she said, quiet and monotone as he remembered.

“No, I’m sorry,” he said quickly. He was gripping the flowers so tightly he was afraid the stems would break. “I was not specific. Japanese isn’t my first language. I brought these for you.”

The Girl reached out and took the flowers from his hand. She looked up at him, and his heart stopped again. It was worth waiting months just to see her face. He would have waited forever.

“I’m sorry,” she said again. “I have to leave. I will not be coming back. Thank you for waiting.”

She turned and walked away.

Keith kept his eyes on her until she vanished around a corner. “No,” he said, low enough that no one but John could hear him. “Thank you for coming back. And thank you again.”

She had come back for him. She couldn’t stay, but she had come back. That was enough.

 

***

Ivan changed back into himself as soon as he cleared the corner. He shuddered, brushing the hair out of his face. “That’s too strange. I told you I don’t like being girls.”

Kotetsu gave him an encouraging grin. “Did you do it? Just like we said?”

Ivan nodded. Kotetsu had been very specific, drawing him pictures of the girl and coaching him on the voice. All so he could break up with Keith, which was even stranger. “I don’t understand why you couldn’t just tell him she was a robot.”

Kotetsu shrugged. “Who knows when he’ll find someone again? I just didn’t like how it turned out.”

“But why do I—“

“Because otherwise I’ll tell everyone that you’re the one who keeps buying the Hero TV doujinshi.”

“Well, it’s not that—“

“I’ll tell Karina about the one with her and the tentacle monster.”

Ivan shut up.


End file.
